


Is this Magic, or an Anime?

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Gender-bend Oumeno!Ouma (girl) keeps on pestering Yumeno (boy) to prove to her that he has real magic, and a silly little accident happens when he tries doing so...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Is this Magic, or an Anime?

Ouma skips over to the redhead boy, her long twin tails flying up and down, hitting against her shoulders. She calls out to him in a cheery voice, “Yumeno~ don’t you know that liars are bad? Doesn’t your mommy ever teach you?”

Yumeno huffs, “Nyeh, my mommy- I mean, my mom teaches me plenty. Why are you projecting on to me?”

“How could you accuse me of such a horrible thing?” Ouma cries and starts rubbing away the tears in her eyes. “Do you enjoy seeing girls cry?”

Feeling bad from the sight, Yumeno fumbles with his hands as he tries to comfort her, “What- hey, that’s not it! Um- I’m sorry? Please don’t cry…”

The girl looks up at him not with a sad face, but a devious one. “Nishi, that was a lie.”

“Nyeh, you’re such a pain! You can get me into trouble that I really don’t want to deal with by doing things like that…”

“But, haven’t you figured it out? I only called you a liar because you continue to insist that your magic is real.”

“It is real. Do you want me to prove it?”

“Yeah, prove it by making my breasts bigger.”

“Erk-!” Yumeno slips out a strange noise from surprise and covers his blushing face in embarrassment, muttering, “Geez, for a girl to say that so freely… You make me worried that I need to keep an eye on Iruma when you’re near him.”

Ouma tilts her head in an attempt to see Yumeno’s blushing face, pestering, “So? So? What? You can’t do it? You can’t make them bigger? So you don’t have real magic?”

“I do! It’s just…” Yumeno drifts off, making Ouma curious as to how he’ll respond. He looks straight into her eyes with the most confident smile that he can muster and continues, “...I believe that you already look great the way that you are, flat chest and all. It would be a shame to change it with my magic.”

Ouma could practically see the sparkles in the background. “Wow, so smooth… In that case, how about you use your magic to make yourself less ugly?”

“Nyeh, I’m handsome!” Yumeno takes a step back from Ouma and takes a magician’s wand out of his hat, claiming, “I’ll show you that I’m a wizard, and the greatest wizard, at that.”

He points his wand at her and announces, “Behold my magic!”

At that moment, a sudden gust of wind came along in a strange angle that would seem convenient only for the truest of perverts, one that lifted Ouma’s short skirt straight up and revealed her striped panties for a good two seconds. It seemed that time stood still with the way they both froze in their positions in silence, until Ouma broke it with a simple, “...Eh?”

“Nyeh… Aah… What?!” His mind slowly processing what happened, Yumeno’s face blushed completely in red, squeaking out in embarrassment and shame, “I didn’t- I wasn’t- flowers! I was supposed to pop up flowers…!”

Her cheeks blushing and eyes going in a spiral, Ouma stutters, “H-hey now, what are you so worried about? You’re magic is fake just as I say, right? S-so, no need to blame it on yourself!”

“My magic… I wouldn’t use it for such criminal things, I promise! It was a mistake! A mistake!”

“Why are you convincing yourself that it was your magic for something like this?! Come on, your shamed reaction is making it hard for me to pick on you! Hey, I don’t mind, okay? Wow, you sure did show me, nishishi! Yumeno has really amazing magic!”

Once they were both finally able to calm down (which took a good extra four minutes), Yumeno held out his wand with a bouquet of flowers at the end shakingly to the girl, saying sheepishly while looking at the ground, “Here… Some flowers casted by magic… As an apology…”

“Yumeno is such a gentleman…” Ouma says in an attempt to make him feel better as she takes the flowers. Seeing that the complement only made him look more embarrassed but took away any guilt he felt, she giggled before adding, “A dorky gentleman.”


End file.
